1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for the production of composite materials. Specifically, the invention relates to the production of a composite aluminum material that includes carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Friction stir welding is a solid state joining process developed in the early 1990s, that utilizes a high strength rotating pin tool to create frictional heat which induces plastic flow to create a bond between two metallic surfaces. This process is primarily used on aluminum, and most often on large pieces which cannot be easily heat treated after welding to recover temper characteristics. The friction stir welding process may be used with other materials as well, such as for example, other metals and plastics.
Methods for creating large composite structures have been previously described employing friction stir welding to join large work pieces, such as for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,539. In these methods, composite panels, such as a carbon-fiber-reinforced resin panels, are adhesively fixed to metal pieces, which are then joined using friction stir welding.
However, until the present invention, methods for the solid state preparation of composite materials having integrated nanomaterials have not been reported.